Alarm security systems traditionally have an alarm control panel located in a secure area to reduce the possibity of defeating the system by destroying the control panel before an alarm condition can be reported. The control panel includes a line seize module as part thereof, or has a line seize module in immediate proximity to the alarm control panel. The control panel upon identifying an alarm condition uses the line seize module to seize the telephone line and dial the remote monitoring station. In this way, the processing circuitry for determining alarm conditions and communicating those alarm control conditions to a remote monitoring station over the telephone lines our located in a secure environment and cannot be immediately destroyed. With this arrangement the control panel communicates with a wireless key pad or a hardwire key pad typically located near an entryway. The control panel is also in communication with various sensors distributed throughout the premise.
Wireless alarm control systems have the distinct advantage of being easy to install as it is not necessary to physically connect the individual sensors and the keypad with the control panel. Furthermore, after installation, if there is a problem with the location of a sensor, it can easily be moved to a new location and the sensor continues to communicate with the control panel. The components of wireless systems tend to be more expensive to manufacture but the installation of wireless systems is more cost effective, requires less skill, and is easily changed if necessary.
A cost effective security systems has been proposed which includes an all in one system combination control panel located near the entryway to the premise. The combination control panel combines the control panel, key pad, line seize module, and sounder as a single unit. This combination control panel communicates with wireless sensors distributed throughout the house. This combination unit also includes an input/output port to connect the unit to the telephone system. The integration of all these components into a single unit makes the installation quite simple and substantially reduces the manufacturing costs. Unfortunately, it also greatly increases the risk that the alarm system can be compromised before an alarm signal is transmitted to the telephone company by physically destroying the unit.
The present invention provides many of the advantages of the combination control panel while rendering the system less vulnerable to defeat.